Beloved Daughter
by XxJanaxX
Summary: Bella's daughter, Juliet, falls madly in love with her best friend. What's Juliet hiding? Is Edward hiding something? Pre-NM.
1. Preface

**Juliet POV**

I was sick and tired of being so week. I wanted to leave and never look back at the screw up that I am supposed to call my life. I want to leave my mother and father – or the man who I called my father – and run. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I wanted Jake but I couldn't have him. Although I could be with him, there is no way anyone member of my family will let that happen. They'd bite me before death consumed me with its darkness. I hadn't encountered death in a while, and to be frank, I miss it. I miss the way my conscious knew I was dieing and that I had given up, physically, and mentally. I missed the darkness that consumed me right before…. I think I'll ring death's doorbell. It hates that. Playing ding-dong-ditch, then all of a sudden, death pounces on you, unexpected and consumes you into its dark home.

_Death._

_Death._

I want to be consumed by death, just as my love, my life, was consumed by its darkness. I want to see nothing in front of me, although I want to see everything. I want to see the beaches and shorelines of Spain, to see the beautiful scenery of Italy, to be consumed by the cold of Alaska, to stand on the rigid top ofMount Everest. And to be there with my love. My one and only true love.

But before I leave, I have to tell you my story. I have to leave my mark on this earth that will never again remember or feel my feet walking atop her. She has consumed so many, of my kind and of many other kinds. She has consumed the bad, the good, and the ones in between. She shall consume us all, one day. The beautiful, breathtaking earth that many a creatures call their home, hath taken so many of our loved ones, I find myself daily asking 'why hath she taken me yet?' I find myself wondering why I never left, weather it was by natural death, or an accident, why hasn't this mother of mine taken me back? Doesn't she want me back?

I shall tell you of my story know. Before I go, I'd like you to know that I left a big mark on this earth. I left one that shall change the evolution of man race, one shall carry my name with him for the rest of eternity.

I left my son.

* * *

A/N review if you liek and even if you dont. ill update if you like it. review please 


	2. Alley

**Bella POV**

He hurt me. He hurt me. He hurt me. I sobbed and screamed and tried hopelessly to fight him off. I was in a dead end. There is no point in me trying. But it was instinct. If someone attacked you, you'd try to fight whoever it was off.

Then he stopped. He stood up and started zipping up his pants zipper. The lighting in the alley was dim and I couldn't make out his features. I didn't really care. It was my fault; I don't have to tell anyone about this. I'm the one that walked to the alley. He may have hurt me, put I'm the one who strayed away from the main streets. He hurt me a lot, though. How was I supposed to get back to Angela and Ben? The only reason I ended up here - bleeding, bruised, and without my virtue - is because I don't know my way around Portland.

I managed to crawl in my hands and knees. I couldn't move anymore. My back ached from being pushed on my back to the cold, wet, hard cement ground. My whole body trembled. I pulled down my shirt as tears streamed down my face and stung my open cuts. I tried to pull my pants up, but couldn't. I sobbed.

When I managed to stop sobbing I whimpered from pain – when I tried to get up.

He laughed a wicked, scary laugh. "You know, that is a better position." He said in a deep throaty voice before laughing. His voice, his laugh, sent trembles down my spine. I cringed as I felt his weight on my back. More salty tears streamed down my bruised and cut up cheeks.

I whimpered as I felt him thrust into me. He started thrusting even harder. I tried to block out the screams of pain that were building up in my throat. I tried to block it out as I sobbed. I thought about Jacob. What did I do so awfully wrong to make him stop talking to me and avoid me for so long? Why was he avoiding me? Is it because I said no to him before? But I didn't technically say no, I said I wasn't ready.

I then felt a very hard thrust into my lower back. I let out the screams that were building up, along with the tears that stung my eyes. Then it all came crashing down.

I was in Portland. In the back of a dark alley. Being rapped.

* * *

A/N sorry its short. i needed to stop here and you guys will just have to wait till i update the next chapter. i promise, though, it will be way longer. review and tell me if you like it, even if you dont, review. 


	3. Heart

A/N thank you for all the reviews. I just want to tell you that going I'm not going to write all the in betweens that happen before Edward comes back. After Bella finds out she's pregnant, I will skip to the part in New Moon where Edward is back, I will use some stuff from the book. So sorry for the long wait, my computer was down for a while. I promise I'll to update more often since I'm on break. Hope you like this chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: (I realized that I didn't put this in the other chapters) Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Series. **

_Chapter 3: Statement _

**Bella POV**

I could hardly walk in a straight line, now I could hardly keep my balance as I tried to find Angela and Ben. I had lost them in the first place and now I have to find them. I walked toward the light on the other side of the alley way.

When I got to the end I collapsed onto the hard cement ground and retched everything in my stomach. When I finished, I clutched onto the side of the tall, brick building. I held on with all the strength left in my body as I tried to stand up. I couldn't.

I fell to the ground in a heap and started to sob into my hands. How come this happened to me? How could this happen to me? I'm just an innocent girl that didn't intentionally try to provoke anyone.

I cried for my lost innocence. I cried for the aching wound in my chest. I cried for the love I once had. For the love I lost.

I stayed in the heap on the cold ground for an immeasurable amount of time crying. I heard heavy footsteps coming near me. I cringed and tried to crawl into the alley to hide myself. I didn't want a cereal killer getting to me.

My back ached even more then before when I tried to move. I stopped and moaned. I heard the distant footsteps stop. I froze in my place; hopefully whoever was there will go away and not notice me in the darkness.

"Hello?" A man's voice said in a British accent. I cringed again. "Hello? Anybody here?" the voice said again.

I heard the same footsteps again. I stayed frozen in my place, not daring to even look behind me and see who was there.

I heard the footsteps become louder and louder, then stop. Right behind me I heard a gasp.

"Oh, miss. Are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?" the man stepped in my line of sight and crutched down to see my face. He gasped again.

"Miss, I am Officer McCain, don't be frightened. I'll help you," he said, the British accent more pronounced now that he has said more.

He spoke into the walky-talky strapped to his shoulder. He looked down at me with sympathetic eyes as he paused for a response.

He nodded into the walky and looked down at me again.

"Miss," he said softly, as if talking to a little child. "May I have your name?"

I didn't make a move. I just stared up at his deep emerald colored eyes. His face turned confused and even more sympathy showed on his face.

"Miss?" he said warily again. "Miss, I assure you that I will cause you no harm. Miss, please tell me your name," he said this and I looked down and saw the gun that Charlie always kept n his belt. I instantly felt safe enough to tell him my name, despite the hoarse feeling in my throat.

"Is-is-isabella Swan," I stuttered. I looked up at him when he gasped. He must know Charlie. Oh no. Charlie! He must think this is my entire fault, straying off from my friends, walking into the alley after I asked that man for directions back to the main street, letting him touch me that way.

I shuddered when I thought of the way he touched me, the tears streaming down my face freely now.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter, miss?" Officer McCain said.

I nodded my head, trying to crawl back onto the numb shell I'm usually in these days.

He stood up and spoke into his walky again. He nodded again and knelt down next to me again.

"Miss Isabella, do you have any friends waiting for you?" he asked in that same soft tone he used earlier.

I racked my brain, trying to remember earlier. Why was I here? In Portland? I'm here with friends, aren't I? But who? Jessica? No, she hasn't talked to me in awhile. Mike? Maybe. Wait no. Not Mike. Someone whose name begins with an A? No, a B?

Angela and Ben! That's it! Angela was the only one who would talk to me – besides Mike. And Ben follows Angela's every move. Angela asked if I wanted to go with her to Portland for a movie. I said yes because I haven't seen or had a decent conversation with Jacob since… since that night I went to the movies with him and Mike, and I don't want to go back into that numb shell. I went with Angela and Ben to get my mind off of Jacob.

After the movie, Ang and Ben went for a stroll and I told them I was just going to look for a bookstore. I should have known better, after what happened to me in Port Angeles so many months ago.

That seemed like a distant memory to me. It was March 8th, to be exact. It was the first time he admitted to me what he really is.

March 8th. That was nearly one year ago in 12 days. (A/N you do the math)

I started to sob again as the edges of the whole in my heart started to burn, slowly chipping away what's left of my once whole heart.

The salty tears burned the cut on my right cheek more then it should, causing me more pain then I can take.

Over my sobs, I heard a response from the walky on the officer's shoulder.

The officer nodded and spoke into the device. "Over, can we get an ambulance to McKenzie and 87th?"

He looked down at me again. I started to whimper as I felt some pressure being put on my back. The officer's eyes were sympathetic. I didn't want sympathy, not now. Not ever. I am just starting to get better but something like this has to go and happen. Eventually, it's going to be too much for me.

He held out his hands, in an attempt to help me up.

When I refused his help, and stayed in my position, hoping that the cramp I have in my upper leg will pass, he tried to reach out to me in a slow way, as if I was some small rare, fragile animal that is frightened easily by the human touch. But right now, I am that small, rare fragile animal.

Slowly, he put his hands on my shoulders and picked me up, he stood me on my feet, but I lost my balance and he kept his hands on my shoulders.

"Miss, can you walk? An ambulance is on the way, if you can't walk to that bench over there we can wait here for them," he said, in the same too soft voice of his, with the heavy English accent.

I nodded. I'd be able to walk to that bench; it's only a few feet away.

Before I took even my first step I heard the sirens. Wonderful.

I hope Charlie will forgive me, though. If he doesn't, I'll never forgive myself.

I took my first step and saw a blue and red light from the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw two police cruisers turning the corner, followed by an ambulance and an old, beat up black Mitsubishi. I recognized the Mitsubishi as Ben's car.

When I saw the car, the pieces that are left of my heart slowly chipped away. What would Angela think of me? She's one of the only ones at school that'd talk to me, what if she thinks I'm not worthy of her friendship anymore? If Angela, the sweetest, nicest person I could ever meet, stopped talking to me, what will everyone else do? They'd probably shun me just like those months I was among the walking dead. I wouldn't blame them.

My virtue is the only key I have in my hands until the day I walk out of my father's house and out into the real world on my own. And now I let it slip right out of my grasp. I could've fought him off harder, with all my now taken away strength. I could've, should've, and fought him off more. I shouldn't have followed him to the alley anyway. I should've left right when I noticed where he was leading me.

I fell in a heap on the ground, right where I stood, and sobbed.

Charlie would probably kick me out. Angela and the rest of my once friends would shun me. And Jacob, oh Jacob would shun me as well. Despite what he had said to me that night at the movies, he'd shun me; kick me out of his life, just like Edward did.

Just thinking his name, it rocked me body with the now growing pain in my chest. I wrapped my arms around my torso, to try and hold myself together. I felt like I would fall apart any second now.

I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me. I remember seeing flashing lights stop in front of me, seeing a very worried Angela and Ben get out of the car, and seeing two medics come running to me with a sketcher, something I much dreaded, but right now, I was exhausted and that sketcher was the closest thing to a bed I had now.

It all went by in a blur, the ride in the ambulance, the hospital, and the examination. During the examination, I pretended like I was in Jacob's garage. Jake was telling me about a time when Quil called a freshmen girl an incoherent name and her senior brother overheard. Quil got into a fight with the senior and both the senior and Quil were suspended.

They had to take my cloths, they said they were evidence. The hospital gave me some sweats and a warm sweater. After that, Officer McCain – who I found out's name is William – took me to the police station. He said I had to give a detective there a statement – even though I told three different police officers what happened three different times. Officer McCain called Charlie on our way to the hospital. He told him what happened – that I was rapped.

He said Charlie will meet us at the police station. Oh, God. Charlie will probably kick me out, I thought. But then I sucked it up. If Charlie kicks me out, I'll go see Jacob. He is my best friend, and he does love me. I hope.

I sighed.

"Don't worry, miss," William assured me. "We'll find the man that did this to you."

Of course, I thought bitterly. You'll find him, with all the information I gave, you'll have him by the crack of dawn.

We were in the police station, waiting for Charlie to come. I had talked to the detective and now Angela and Ben are talking to the same detective I talked to.

I was thinking about Jacob. I still don't understand why he doesn't talk to me anymore. What did I do? Did I do anything oh so wrong that Jacob would stop talking to me? Will he ever talk to me again, after this? After what happened tonight, I'd be surprised if anyone ever looks me in the eye ever again. I wonder what Angela think of me? And Ben? They most likely hate me right now.

I bowed my head, the tears streaming down over the bandage on my right cheek.

"Bella," I heard a very familiar frantic voice say from in front of me. "Bella!" I felt two hands on my shoulder, shaking me lightly. I looked into the very familiar brown eyes.

"I'm sorry, Charlie," I mumbled, looking at my lap. "I'm sorry, this was my entire fault. I'm so sorry." I was chocking back the sobs that were building up in my throat.

"Bella," Charlie's voice was now soft, like the voice he used to use when I was little. "Bella, what happened isn't your fault. Bella, look at me."

I couldn't hold in the sobs that were building up in my chest. I started to sob. I sobbed and didn't stop; even with Charlie's arms around me I still didn't feel safe enough. I didn't feel complete, the whole in my heart aching even more then that first night. Even where I was, at a police station, full of armed police men, I didn't feel as safe as I did when I was in _his _arms. I still felt empty inside.


	4. AN

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again

So so sorry for the long wait, I got grounded again. I'm so sorry, I wont be able to update till school starts up again and that's on occasion. Sorry, summer is a busy season. Sorry again. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
